Tis My Heart Which Loves What They Despise
by lzeke
Summary: Head Girl Hermione and Head Boy Draco along with all of the other 7th year Hogwarts students have been forced into a year long Shakespeare class. Hermione an expert in logic and reasoning finds the world of 16th century plays and sonnets beyond her reach.
1. Chapter 1

'**Tis My Heart Which Loves What They Despise**

**Rating:** R for later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I have not the talent of Billy Shakespeare or J.K. Rowling, and I don't pretend I do either. Anything you don't recognize (or is badly written) is mine.

**Summary: **Head Girl Hermione and Head Boy Draco along with all of the other 7th year Hogwarts students have been forced into a year long Shakespeare class. Hermione an expert in logic and reasoning finds the world of 16th century plays and sonnets beyond her reach. Hermione is assigned an unlikely tutor and well you can guess the rest.

**Chapter One**

_**------Hermione POV------**_

"Hermione darling, your little friends will be here any moment. You need to get ready" called Mrs. Granger from the staircase.

Hermione opened her eyes did she really sleep in. Usually she was out the door at least a half hour early. It didn't really matter and she jumped into the shower, washing he now soft and wavy hair with strawberry scented shampoo. Getting out of the shower she pulled on a simple jean skirt and a black shirt that said 'Don't hate me 'cause I'm AWESOME'. Her figure had filled out that summer, she was no Pamela Anderson but no one would mistake her for bookworm Granger anymore Pinning on her shinny new Head Girl Badge and pulling along her trunk Hermione apparated to King's Cross Station to meet her two best friends.

**_-------Draco's POV------_**

Draco Malfoy infamous womanizer of Hogwarts woke up in a good mood. He was ready for one last year of being Slytherin Sex God before joining the Death Eater ranks. A new year with new girls and new respect. He was Head boy and Scarface Pothead wasn't and the novelty of that wouldn't wear off for a while. He swept back his silver blond hair and mussed it around till he had the perfect just out of bed look. He wiped off the smile that made him look like an angel and but on his bad boy smirk. He took the stairs two at a time on his way down to a hot breakfast made by his house-elf slaves.

**_-----Lucious's POV----_**

Lucious Malfoy glared at his son across the table. True his son had become head boy and Quidditch captain this year yet he couldn't beat the mudblood's grades or the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Arse at Quidditch. He was second best and would never amount to anything if he didn't pull himself together.

"Draco" he drawled, "That filthy mudblood will be number one no more I want you to be getting the perfect grades. And you are the smack that smile off the Scarheaded imbecile. Do you hear me? The Dark Lord does not want any servants who are second best. You are becoming a disgrace to the Malfoy name. You are to rise above the mudblood and half-blood. Or else." He did not need to raise his voice in order to intimidate his son or anyone else. He eyes burned into the grey eyes before him until the response of.

"Yes sir, whatever is needed" It was intended to be a sarcastic remark, yet the humor did not rub off on the senior Malfoy.

"You are dismissed" Lucious told his son, "Dipsy carry Draco's trunks down to the foyer and don't dawdle" he barked toward a cowering elf wearing nothing but a tea-towel. "Both of you out of my sight, Now!"

**_----Hermione's POV----_**

"'Mione where were you? We nearly sent out a search party," said the boy with jet-black hair embracing his friend. As she walked into the compartment reserved for the Golden Trio.

"Harry, where's your badge? You're supposed to wear it to be helpful to the new students." Hermione said eyes scanning her companion's body for a silver badge like hers.

"'Mione, 'Mione. I'm not head boy' said Harry the badgeless wonder.

"Ron, what about you" Her head turning towards the lanky boy on her right what about you. He shook his head unable to speak with the three chocolate frogs in his mouth.

"Actually" said a drawling bored voice from the door behind her. "I'm the Head Boy, no surprise. But the real question is How daft is our headmaster to make the little _mudblood _the Head girl"

The three friends turned around to see Draco Malfoy 6"1 and as handsome as could be.

"Don't call her that! She's more powerful than you'll ever be!" said Ron spewing chocolate all over.

"Oh, how sweet the little weasel has a crush on the icky mudblood. I suppose the stink of her muggle blood reminds you of the stench of home" spat out Draco.

"I'm gonna hex you little ferret until your insides are out" said Hermione being held back by Harry.

"No, No, No." said Draco "You're Pothead friend has the right idea," pointing to the badge on his muscular chest. "I'm head boy and I can take away points. Now if you'll excuse me I must bid you filthy vermin, Adieu." Slamming the door on the way out.

"I HATE HIM" cried Hermione; "I can't believe I have to share a dormitory with him all year long.

"Look at the bright side, he's quite fit" said Ginny sliding in through the door, "You're lucky you'll get to be near him all year long, just the two of you every night."

"Ginny" the boys yelled. But in the back of her head Hermione knew she was right.

**_----_** **_ Draco POV------_**

Draco knew as he left the golden trio behind he was fucked. The one girl he could never have had grown into a fine piece of ass. But it didn't matter in his head she would always be a filthy mudblood.

Reviews Would Be Lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

'**Tis My Heart Which Loves What They Despise**

**Rating:** R for later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I have not the talent of Billy Shakespeare or J.K. Rowling, and I don't pretend I do either. Anything you don't recognize (or is badly written) is mine.

**Summary: **Head Girl Hermione and Head Boy Draco along with all of the other 7th year Hogwarts students have been forced into a year long Shakespeare class. Hermione an expert in logic and reasoning finds the world of 16th century plays and sonnets beyond her reach. Hermione is assigned an unlikely tutor and well you can guess the rest.

**Chapter Two**

_**-Normal POV-**_

The golden plates had cleared away, the first years had been sorted, and the candles were burning low. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began his usual beginning of term speech, as usual Hermione was rapt with attention, as usual Draco could care less.

'Now that our heads are not focused on hunger, I have a few announcements to make. First Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors, either are many other items including Skiving Snack boxes and Portable Swamps. A full list is posted in all of the common rooms. For new additions to the staff we have Professor Lupin who has graciously decided to rejoin our staff as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Professor Maddock here to teach seventh year Shakespeare," clapping started as usual but the seventh years muttered to each other wondering why this new class was in place.

"Oh dear," whispered Hermione to Ron, "They never told us about a Shakespeare course, I don't have any of the right books, I'm not prepared I haven't read any Shakespeare ever." Finishing in a frightened tone.

"And please give a round of applause to our head boy and girl Hermione and Draco Malfoy" Shouted Dumbledore over the buzzing students.

"What?" cried Draco and Hermione from opposite ends of the great hall. Dumbledore's botched attempt to fix his mistake was not working the entire student body had erupted in laughter at the thought of Draco and Hermione, the muggle born and the pureblood, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, the bad ass and the goody two shoes, ever getting married.

Hermione's redden cheeks fell into her hands, 'this is going to be a long year she thought' "Harry, Ron will you two please shut it" she said glaring across the table.

"But Hermione," chuckled Seamus, "He just made it sound like you and Malfoy were husband and wife." He spoke as if she was dull as wood. But with Seamus's reminder the Gryffindor laughed even harder.

"Now that we've all had a good laugh," said Dumbledore " Let's head back to our dormitories, prefects will lead the first years, Good Night"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked out of the big double doors at the same time Draco, Blaise, and Pansy did. And at the same time Hermione and Draco were pulled aside by a Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me Professor," said Draco lazily "But we have to go to our dorms and unpack"

"That's exactly where we are headed," Professor McGonagall shot back "The two of you shall be sharing a dormitory and bathroom. You are to show a united front with inter-house unity."

"You mean I have to live with..with..That" Draco said disgusted pointing to Hermione.

"Yes, I do," said Professor McGonagall sternly, "And you will do it with a smile on your face too"

The two enemies silently followed the Professor up to the fifth floor somewhere in an empty corridor stopping at a portrait of the two star crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet.

"The password is True Love," said McGonagall and with a swish of her cloak she walked away.

**_-Draco's POV-_**

_What a year this will be, I'm lucky enough to share a room with the mudblood, whose password is some type of sappy crap. Now as Granger opens the door watch it lead to a pink a frilly common room._

But Hermione opened the door and it lead into a beautifully ornate common room decorated in Black, Green and Red. Two small couches faced the fireplace one in red and one in green. Tapestries portraying lions and serpents hung the walls. Two desks were in the room on opposing again one was red and one green. And then on either side of the fireplace were doors, one marked head boy and one marked head girl.

Draco went through to his room and saw a completely green and silver room, Slytherin colors. Just what he wanted, and he flopped down on his canopy bed.

_I could get used to this awesome common room and private room. And Granger's not too bad either she's got a kickin' body with legs that go on forever. Wait. _Draco shook himself out of the thought. She was first and only that filthy mudblood, Potter's friend, and the girl he was to beat in every subject.

_**-Hermione's POV-**_

Walking into her door Hermione was shocked at the beautiful red and gold room that she had to herself all year long. She had bookshelves on the walls that were filled with all of her favorite books. She opened up a beautiful mahogany wardrobe to see all of her robes and clothes neatly pressed. Hermione was so excited about her room to remember to be mad about the house elves doing all of her unpacking.

Hermione opened the door to the bathroom and saw a pool sized tub with tons of knobs to release bubble of different flavors (A/N I know flavors is the wrong word but I always use it) there was a tall glass shower with three different shower heads. She then turned to see the other side, which had two sinks and a mirror the spread the length of the room. It wasn't until she looked in the mirror that she realized that Draco was at the other end doing a similar search of the room.

"Granger" he greeted her.

"Ferret Boy" Hermione spat back at him wanting to be on top if they battled it out.

"Mudblood" he hissed back. "You aren't fit to lick my shoes clean, let alone talk back to me."

"I am more magical then you will ever be. I am not going to take any shit from one of Voldemort's lap dogs so just shut up and leave", Hermione said with more confidence than she knew she had.

"Don't" Draco glared at her "Talk about things you know nothing about, and you will leave since you are the lower class of human" he spoke in little above a whisper but he had a similar knack as his father did he was able to command intimidation at a low tone.

Hermione left half scared half confused and lay on her bed with the same thought as Draco had. _What the hell have I gotten myself into now!_

Neither had a long night of sleep but eventually the waves of slumber hit both of them.

**Reviews Would Be Lovely**


End file.
